Balloon Boy
Opis Balloon Boy jest głównym i ostatnim bossem w Five Nights at Fuckboy's 1 i Five Nights at Fuckboy's 2. Jest również finałowym bossem w "Save Import Scenario" do FnaFb 2, gdzie walczymy z nim każdym animatronikiem w oddzielnych grupach. Np: Bonnie, Withered Bonnie i Toy Bonnie. Oprócz bycia głównym antagonistą w obu grach pełni również rolę sprzedawcy, sprzedaje przedmioty niezbędne do ukończenia gry. Co więcej jest też grywalną postacią w Q Scenario - Scenariuszu Q w FnaFb 1 i FnaFb 2 oraz w Save Import Scenario do drugiej gry. W Save Import Scenario, jest tymczasowym członkiem drużyny i walczy z nami przeciwko Micheal'owi Jackson'owi i Mecha Jackson'owi, razem z Toy Foxy'm i Balloon Boy'em z lat 80. W Q Scenario zastępuje Freddy'ego i Toy Freddy'ego jako główna postać. Wygląd Balloon Boy jest niepodobny do tej samej postaci stworzonej przez Scotta Cawthona w Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Ma te same kolory, jednak ma czarno-czerwoną czapkę z daszkiem z napisem "Sorry I'm SWAG!". Ma również złoty łańcuch zwisający na jego szyi i ciemne okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Na sprite w FnaFb 1 wygląda jakby miał niebieską bluzę. Charakter Balloon Boy jest zły i obraża każdego kogo spotka. Jedyna postać której nie obraża jest Marionetka którą wydaje się szanować. Co więcej Balloon Boy jest bezwzględny w swych działaniach, naprzykład kiedy pokazane jest, że odrzuca swoje dawne "Ja" które uznaje za naiwne w Save Import Scenario. Zmiana osobowości Balloon Boy'a jest nieznana jednak najwyraźniej została spowodowana przez "Zło Ludzkości". Nienawidzi rownież Freddy'ego i to szczególnie. Ma niecne plany co do Fazbear Entertainment. Balloon Boy nie wychwala Szatana i wydaje się, że ma większe morale niż Freddy. Sklep ''Five Nights at Fuckboy's Balloon Boy ma cztery sklepy w Five Nights at Fuckboy's: Na zapleczu Sceny, w łazience Żeńskiej, w schowku z zaopatrzeniem, i na Wschodnim Korytarzu. Party Haty muszą zostać pokonane by odblokować sklep. Jak odblokować?'' Włącz nową grę w FnaFb 1 i FnaFb 2 i gdy pokaże się wycinek z gazety wciśnij Q aby wejść do Q Scenario i grać jako Balloon Boy. Startowy Ekwipunek Five Nights at Fuckboy's Klasyfikacja Przedmiot Swag Pizza Tarcza XL Głowa Endoszkieletu E Korpus Endoszkieletu E Hi-Caffeine Soda Five Nights at Fuckboy's 2 Klasyfikacja Przedmiot Ręka Swag Tarcz Pizza Tarcza XL Głowa Czapka Tułów Koszulka Paliwo Hi-Caffeine Soda Umiejętności Five Nights at Fuckboy's Balloon Boy z lat 90 z początku nie ma żadnych umiejętności, jednak może się ich nauczyć z Kryształów Zdolności (Ability Crystals) które można znaleźć w różnych miejscach w pizzeri. Balloon Boy rozpoczyna grę z Flying Frighy i Token Throw i uczy się reszty poprzez pokonywanie kamer, po pokonaniu pierwszej kamery naucza się Curing Wing, po pokonaniu 3 pozna Smoke Lens, następnie nauczy się Poison Lens po pokonaniu 5 kamer, następnie Raising Wing uczy się po pokonaniu 7 kamery, Confusion Lens po pokonaniu 9 kamery i na koniec Spread Bomb po pokonaniu 11 kamery. Save Import Scenario Balloon Boy z lat 90 zaczyna z dwoma umiejętnościami podczas walki przeciwko Michael'owi Jackson'owi i Mecha-Jackson'owi. Five Nights at Fuckboy's 1 Możesz z nim walczyć tylko gdy pokonałeś wszystkie Toy Animatroniki i Marionetkę. Po pokonaniu Golden Freddy'ego po krótkiej scence rozpoczniesz walkę z nim. Statystyki jako boss: Five Nights at Fuckboy's 2 Walka z Balloon Boy'em w tej części ma dwie fazy, Jego wygląd podczas drugiej fazy wygląda jakby był rozrywany przez czasoprzestrzeń. Faza 1: Walczysz z nim samotnie Toy Freddy'm, co pięć tur kolejne Toy Animatroniki przyłączają się do walki. Statystyki jako Boss: HP MP ATAK DEF AGI LUK EXP Tokeny 150,000 9999 200 300 300 10 0 0 Umiejętności: Umiejętności Podstawowy Atak Spread Bomb Raising Wing Curing Wing Poison Lens Smoke Lens Confusion Lens Faza 2: Po pięcu turach podczas walki Mangle nauczy się nowej umiejętności czyli "Bite of 87", która jest jedyną możliwością by pokonać Balloon Boy'a w tej fazie. Statystyki jako Boss: HP MP ATAK DEF AGI LUK EXP Tokeny 100 (∞) 0 999 1 999 999 0 0 Umiejętności: Umiejętności Atak podstawowy Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Save Import Scenario Tu walka podzielona jest na 4 fazy podczas których walczysz cały czas inną grupą, od Bonniego, Toy Bonniego i Withered Bonniego po Freddy'ego, Toy Freddy'ego i Withered Freddy'ego. Faza Drużyna HP Prawdziwa Ilość HP ATAK DEF AGI LUK EXP Tokens 1 Bonnies 150,000 60,000 300 300 300 10 0 2 Foxies 120,000 60,000 400 300 3 Chicas 20,000 10,000 200 100 4 Freddies 100,000 ∞ 999 300 Umiejętności: Umiejętności: Podstawowy Atak Spread Bomb Raising Wing Curing Wing Poison Lens Smoke Lens Confusion Lens BB podczas rozmowy w Fnafb1.png|Balloon Boy podczas rozmowy w FnaFb 2 BB podczas rozmowy w FnaFb 2.png|Balloon Boy podczas rozmowy w FnaFb 2 BB Boss Fnafb 1.png|Balloon Boy jako boss w FnaFb 1 BB Boss Fnafb 2 faza 1.png|Balloon Boy jako boss w FnaFb 2 podczas fazy 1 BB Boss FnaFb 2 faza 2.png|Balloon Boy jako boss w FnaFb 2 podczas fazy 2 BB Boss SIS Faza 1.png|Balloon Boy w Save Import Scenario jako boss podczas fazy 1 BB Boss SIS Faza 2.png|Balloon Boy w Save Import Scenario jako boss podczas fazy 2 BB Boss SIS Faza 3.png|Balloon Boy w Save Import Scenario jako boss podczas fazy 3 BB Boss SIS Faza 4.png|Balloon Boy w Save Import Scenario jako boss podczas fazy 4 Fnafb 1 BB Sprit.png|Postać BB w FnaFb 1 Fnafb 2 BB Sprit.png|Postać BB w FnaFb 2 Fnafb 2 BB sprit po ostatniej walce.png|Postać BB w FnaFb 2 po ostatecznej bitwie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Animatronik